


Surety

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Fucking Potters," the boy in the snow shouted as James hurried Al off.  "Think you're too good for anyone else?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surety

A blanket of snow covered Hogsmeade. James kicked up a clump of white before he turned away, pretending not to see the Ravenclaw girl with the hopeful face trying to catch his eye. She definitely was not the one he was waiting for.

Around him, the crowds of students chattering in the cold and bustling about visiting shops thinned as the sun dimmed. Moments later, only a few lingered, the rest trudging off to Madam Puddifoot's or The Three Broomsticks for the last stretch of their visit to town.

"Listen, want to get a Butterbeer?"

A nervous laugh. "I dunno. I probably should be getting back --"

"Aww, come on, Al. You've been ducking me all day; least you can do is let me . . . buy you a Butterbeer."

James turned toward the voices, watching as some seventh-year Slytherin whose name he couldn't remember playfully brushed snow off Al's scratchy knitted hat. When Al shook his head, scattering the other flakes clinging to the wool, the seventh-year grinned and leaned closer, now actually catching his fingers in the wisps of Al's hair peeking out of the hat.

Before James could take another breath of icy air, he had sprinted toward them and pushed the other Slytherin into a snow bank.

"Christ, what's your problem --" the boy sputtered.

"Fuck off," James hissed at him, shoving him back to the ground when he tried to get up. "And if I ever catch you again, so much as _looking_ \--"

Al tugged at his arm. "James, it's all right, he didn't even -- let's get out of here, okay?"

"Fucking Potters," the boy in the snow shouted as James hurried Al off. "Think you're too good for anyone else?"

"What do you suppose he meant by that?" Al asked as James pulled him around a corner and into an alley. He had that little crease in his brow he got when he was particularly anxious. "You don't think he _knows_ \--"

"Shut it," James ordered, pushing Al against the wall and blanketing him in a fierce, desperate embrace.

"Jamie, don't get upset," Al whispered, his breath puffs of warm air tickling James's ear.

"No one touches you but me," James murmured, catching Al's mouth in a kiss. He cradled Al's face between his hands, nipping at his jaw before working back up to his lips, slipping his tongue inside until Al whimpered and sucked on it.

"No one, remember?" James muttered. He pulled away only enough to work open Al's warm cloak (he had the matching one, a Christmas gift that year from their mum) so he could shove up his jumper and vest. He huffed as his slid his cold hands against Al's warm torso.

Al gasped as James ran his fingertips up and down his chest, twisting slightly as though he couldn't make up his mind to wriggle away or squirm closer. "Jamie, I'm cold," he breathed.

"Sshh," James soothed, just like he had when they were small and boys in Godric's Hollow had pelted Al with snowballs. Al had come to him with red eyes, mittened-fists dashing the tears away. James had made short work of pummeling the ringleader of the bullies, even though it meant being sent to bed without supper that night. It didn't matter; Al had sneaked up to him late at night with a cold piece of ham and chicken pie and that worshipful look on his face. Their dad hadn't said a word in the morning when he'd found them curled up together under James's favorite blanket, just laughed and took away the plate with the crumbs still on it. "Shh, Al; I'll warm you up straight way."

He cast a charm around them to keep the wind away, if only for a short while, and then tugged his own cloak forward until he had them both wrapped up in it so they wouldn't feel the chill much when James undid their trousers moments later.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Oh --"

"Fuck, you feel good --"

"James, someone might -- unhh --"

"Not now, not when they're all inside somewhere -- let me -- that's right --"

"Oh! Jamie, I lo--"

James crushed their mouths together so no one would hear Al cry out. Besides, he didn't need Al to say it, not when he knew it as surely as he knew his own name.

Al nuzzled at the crook of his neck and shoulder until they heard the sound of voices and laughter, students tramping along the lanes as they made their way back to school.

James sighed and kissed Al's bare palm before handing him his gloves from where they had fallen on the snow. "If that arse bothers you --"

"He won't, I promise --"

"Tell him if he does, I'll make him sorrier than he's ever dreamed," James said softly. He brushed Al's hair out of his eyes, tucking a strand of it behind his ear. "You know I will, don't you?"

Al looked up at him, green eyes troubled and that little crease back in his brow. "I know," he whispered, before ducking out to join the others on the way back to Hogwarts.

 

 


End file.
